


Not Gone and Most Certainly Not Forgotten

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers!! <br/>Severus Snape survives Voldemort's attempt to kill him.</p><p>I apologize if none of this makes sense. I've only read The Prisoner of Azkaban. Eventually I'll write something that makes sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Gone and Most Certainly Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter Fic!!!! 
> 
> I cheated and went on YouTube and watched Snape's death. I was completely destroyed! I absolutely love Severus and couldn't stand to see him go. So in my emotional distress, I wrote my alternate ending and Snape is alive and in love with Harry!

"My Lord?"

"Nagini, kill."

"Take them, please."

Eerily, Harry could feel the blood covering his hand and the vile of Severus' tears that he clutched tightly in his fist. All the while, he was merrily grasping the sheets beneath him.

"Look at me... You have your mothers eyes."

The startled jump from the younger man resting beside him caused Severus to look over at the boy. The pained expression on Harry's face was enough to tell Snape that he was having the same nightmare he has had for weeks on end. 

Grasping Harry's clenched fist in his own, Snape sat up and leaned back against the head board of the bed, pulling Harry up against him so the boy was resting against his chest. Harry remained asleep, his form tense as he still held to the sheets.

Harry heard Snape's final pained breath leave his body and awoke, grasping at the chest of the man he was rested against. The boy choked on a sob as he felt the steady rise and fall of Severus' diaphragm. The older man very much alive. 

"S-Severus?"

"I'm here, Potter."

A sigh of relief came from Harry as he relaxed against Snape, listening to the steady heart beat. 

"You know I'm not going anywhere," Severus said as he placed a kiss against Harrys forhead. 

Harry shook his head and glanced up into Severus' dark eyes. "I almost lost you, Severus. Each nightmare reminds me just how close I came to losing you."

It was the sad truth. Inside, Severus heart ached for Harry and his fear of just how easily the two of them could have been separated. 

Snape remained silently. Simply taking the time to hold the frightened boy against him, assuring Harry that he wouldn't leave him. 

"It's a miracle you're alive," the silence between them was broken, and Harry sat up to look Snape in the eyes. "Voldemort may npt even know your alive so he's either going to kill you for real next time, or kill me."

Severus immediately tensed as his eyes widened slightly. He and Dumbledore's discussion came flooding back into his mind. The discussion of Harry dying at a certain time seemed all to real now that Snape managed to escape death. There was no doubt that Voldemort knew that Snape was alive.

"He's going to kill me isn't he?" Harry asked, worry filling his green eyes. 

With a sigh, Severus sat up and cupped Harrys cheeks. "I honestly don't know what's going to happen."

"Thanks for the honesty."

"I don't know what's going to happen," Snape began again. "But I won't let him harm you, Harry."

The boy placed his hand over Snape's, running his thumb over his knuckles. "Promise?"

The corners of Severus' lips turned up in a small smile. "Always."

Harry moved to nuzzle himself against Severus' side as they laid back in the blush blankets of their shared bed. "I love you, Severus."

"And I you, Potter."


End file.
